Skyrim: Lord of Knights
by LegionXV
Summary: An Argonian stumbles upon an iregular Fort in the land of Skyrim, being the Dovahkiin brought him to try and escape his duties. He delves into the bowels of this place and finds the complete opposite of what he expects. T, may change later, Gore and Blood in later chapters. Ill accept any help, this will end up as I would of liked Skyrim to finish.
1. Chapter 1: The Knights of Tamriel

Authors Note: This happens to be my first story outside of attempted official writings (Feel free to ask) so please don't stone me with words as one, William Shakespeare would. It is my own thing that I think would be cool in TES so again don't stone me. Also this is a very clunky start, not what I am used to.

Chapter 1: The Knights of Tamriel

I walked through the tundra near Winterhold, I wish to go and see the college for myself. I'm a long way from the actual place but as long as I'm armed, I am calm. I spotted a structure up ahead, it seemed to be a Fort. Not like the regular ones dotting Skyrim, but a unbroken and pristine structure, save the snow of course. Expecting Bandits or Vampires, I inspected the outside. after a few minutes of border walking, i found only the strangely open front gates. there were no other entrances.

Confused, i walked ahead my feet falling deep into the snow. the draw bridge seemed to be clean, as if it were recently dropped. personally I thought daedric lords of something. i have no problem with them, so i continued to walk. As if a magical barrier was present, the freezing cold of the North receded. I was now standing in a large square room. Without anything but an oversized door, like all those in Skyrim, at the opposite end and a pedestal with a thin sword.

Curious I proceeded to the sword. It was decorated like an elven blade but seemed so much more regal. It had a long blade, about the size of my arm, a hilt with, what seemed like, diamonds on the twin 'wings', the handle stretched far enough for two hands comfortably but looked to be for one handed use. Upon closer inspection, it had carvings in dragon along the flat. I had thought I may have escaped the hell that is my 'destiny', apparently not.

It was suspended by some form of magic, looking about I, again, saw nothing. Putting my sword away in its sheath a conjured some magic in my hand. Channelling it into a revealing spell I put the purple glowing mist to my head and looked up, down, left and right. I saw nothing.

I still thought it too easy but being the oddity I am, picked it from the magic 'sheath'. It had literally perfect balance. I had not enough time too admire the work as the door on the far side of the room opened as the other closed. I ran to the now closed one and shook and pushed on the handle. Nothing happened. Thinking of survival I ventured forth. The new blade in hand, a spell of lightning readied in the other.

Once I was clear of the door, it closed. Now frustrated at the annoying doors of mystical magic, I walked on. The room I had entered was really just a two way hall. Looking both ways I saw nothing but a door at the end of each. As always per my mannerism, I pulled a six sided die from my pocket. I crouched down and rolled "1,2,3 Left, 4,5 and 6, right." I muttered, the dice bounced twice before landing on 2. slipping it back into my pocket I moved to the left.

The door opened to reveal two men and a woman, all in similar armour that I had not seen nor heard of before. The closer mans armour was seemingly made of a master crafted steel coloured dark green with strips of red, bearing an emblem consisting of a dragons head looking toward me wreathed in fire. At the left side of the neck was an extended piece of metal, coming up to where his mouth would be. The helm was like none ever seen, it had a faceplate with hinges up near where the temples would be, two separate slits with a small, chain mail looking thing behind it, at the top was a fiery red crest. It was the most full armour I had seen in my life.

On the second man was a blue with strips of red armour. He was significantly smaller than the first and he had no neck piece nor head crest. Seemingly instead was a blade sticking from both arm plates. On the woman was a black and res striped armour, she had a different crest however. It was a wolfs head with a blizzard whizzing around it. How they had these colours in steel was beyond me, she also had no head crest but in its place a small but thick shield welded to the chest at the left.

What surprised me was, unlike the countless bandits they just stood there, the smaller man continuing his work. The larger man spoke first, "Greetings to you sir, might I ask why you have the Draco sword?" I stood, dumbstruck at both the talking and the manners this Nord showed, most just told you to piss off.

It took me a moment but eventually a answered to the intimidating figure. "Uh, I found it out in that front room, it was suspended in magic." at once the smaller man ran out into another door. Confused I raised my sword.

"Please do not mind him, he is merely Sir Jorald's a squire. He is most likely telling either our lord-knight, Lord Heralthic Stormcaller, or our high Magician, Esther Torial, my mother." said the woman in a amazingly soothing voice. It didn't exactly match any other race I had heard before.

"What do you expect me to do then?" I asked while lowering my magic and sword.

"I ask you to stay here until one of the leaders come" said Sir Jorald. After a few seconds of me and the two heavily armoured warriors before me the door opened swiftly and in strode a bulky man in full armour of Black, Green and red, with the full neck, arm blades head crest and chest shield.

"Who comes to our castle and touches the Draco sword," after a short pause he spoke, "an Argonian, named Vorus, called Dovahkiin or Dragonborn by the common folk of Tamriel. We should bow as is our custom for the Dovahkiin, but this ones soul is tainted by those of many dragons. It is a crime punishable by death. Also, we have no bloody idea of what he is worth in a fight."

Authors note: Yes, Torial is a MTG name but come on, its great for a mage. Also if you cant figure it out from my terrible descriptions, these people are essentially 1500's knights. They seem to worship dragons or something like that and prize combat. Sorry if it's a little short, but this is my first thing so, calm your farm.

Please review and all, I will accept any and all advice, please don't stone me and I will update when I can, most likely very soon, I may, however set a day in the near future. Also, this chapter is bloody clunky and the next is by far better. I now sound like a beggar.


	2. Chapter 2: Joust?

Authors Note: The second installation to this mighty tale of horrible gore, now it shall come for all those of you who are bloody sadistic… enjoy!

Chapter 2: Joust?

I had practically been captured by these so called Knights of Tamriel. But they insisted that I could leave, if I could. I found these people very confusing. "Tell me, Vorus, do they still joust in Tamriel? We do not know for we haven't been able to leave here. The lord of these lands is adamant we remain secret and to not seem like a force of the Winterlands." Asked Heralthic.

"What is 'Jousting'?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, so they don't, a shame. Well now is a good of a time as any. Do you wish to joust?"

"It sounds like something a Jester does; could you tell me more about it?"

"Ah, I can show you, come this way please." Replied the Lord-Knight. We had seen many people, all in full armour. Curiously, none had opened their visors, if they could. He led me through the castle, any and all knights passing us by did their own rendition of a salute, banging on their right part of the breast plate, saying 'my liege!'

After many minutes of walking I could hear screaming and the 'cry of the Nord' "I'll mount your head on my wall!" then the sound of hooves crashing. Just as we rounded the corner a knight and a Nord in Iron armour, mounted on horses and armed with giant sticks, charged down next to a fence running an odd 160ft.

The collision was loud and it rattled my bones. The knight had landed a hit directly into the Nords shoulder, impaling in it and taking it off his body. Blood splashed in all odd directions as the bandit looking fool screamed in immense agony. The knight had been hit in the strange neck guard and seemed unhindered.

"That was terrible on that bandits behalf, he dropped the lance before clearing the list, also he had to chase his target a lot. Serves him right for saying that elven armour is crap eh." One man said.

"Sir Torald could have done better, as usual great accuracy, but he dropped it a little too early. With perfect timing we wouldn't have had to block our ears." Said another.

Looking to the blood again, which had stopped spraying and now was just gushing slowly. It all pooled at the feet of the Nord's corpse. "That is jousting, although he was a mere Bandit who refused our armour. We get anyone who enters our castle to joust, we offer them our finest armour crafted by Quarter Master Feashal. If you survive you are given that set of armour and have to survive against me in sword and shield combat. If so, you are accepted into the order. It is no different for you."

"So I have to do that. Alright, I get armour like yours?"

"Yes, head up to the forge to ask Feashal to adorn you yours, take this document and he shall." With that he left leaving me to stare at the still bleeding corpse. I followed the sound of a forge.

After several minutes of walking through the castle, it was bloody large, I found the forge. An unarmoured wood elf was working it. "Hello, Heralthic said you could adorn me some armour."

He stopped and looked toward me. "Ah, an Argonian, I have had to create twelve armours for you kind, seven of which returned on a live body."

"Right, well he said that I should give you this." I passed him the paper, which he hastily read over.

"Alright, how tall are you exactly?" he asked abruptly.

"6 foot, 2." He then went for a piece of basic armour and put it next to me.

"That should be right. Come back within the next hour, it shall be done. If you ask me, you should go and see more Joust's, ask questions, maybe train." With that he continued work and I set off the way I came.

"Excuse me; could you give me some pointers on Jousting?" I asked one of the many knights. When he turned I noticed that there was room for a long snout. "You're an Argonian, I haven't seen any knights of our kind." I said in a bit of disbelief.

"Hey, well yes I am an Argonian, Egg Brother, and as for tips, when you get hit, it's like an enraged troll comes at you. When you deliver the hit, lean into it, so to you left, less chance of an unhorsing, also twist when it makes contact. Oh and this is paramount, don't drop early, when your about thirteen paces away begin to drop it."

"Thanks, I didn't catch your name though, Sir…?"

"Therisca, you must be that new guy who actually pulled the Draconis sword. On that note, what have you decided on naming it?"

"Why name it?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"It is the Draconis sword; I have two reasons for the naming. One, all the best swords have names, mine is Dragos. Secondly, the Draconis sword will take on the characteristics of that name. So having something like Puncture, will, after some time, increase its penetrative power. Acording to legend, that is."

"Oh… so I should name it then, any suggestions?" when Therisca shook his head I continued to think. After long moments I came up with something that would be tactically beneficial. "Advocate!"

"That's good, should help defend you. Now where were you from anyway?"

"Black Marsh, not far from the capital. You?"

"The capital, why did you come to Skyrim? I came initially to join the Companions, but on a job, I ended up here."

"I have no idea, all I know is a dragon came down when I was about to be chopped, I was caught up in that bloody war. Then I turn out to be some 'Dragonborn' I came here accidently. Why did people say that killing dragons was a crime earlier?"

"Oh' to us they are sacred, Akatosh was meant to be a dragon, so we should not attack them."

"What about the world eater, Alduin? Should we destroy him to save Tamriel?"

"It is told that we must destroy Alduin at some point but we need dragons on our side."

"Oh, in that case I have one, I shouldn't speak his name due to it may end up a catastrophe. I met him in the soul cairn when I was doing a job for the Dawnguard."

"Think you can get a few more?"

"Let's just wait until we find if I survive the joust. Speaking of which I should probably get to it. Goodbye." With that, and a nod from Therisca, I continued on to the forge again. When I got there, the Quarter Master was hard at work. He stopped however upon noticing me.

"I have you armour ready, it's over there by the work bench." I walked over to the unpainted armour and looked it over. It had the neck guard and a tiny chest shield. Feashal then set about the task of teaching me about armour.

"This piece here" he said while pointing at the chest shield, "Is a Grand Guard, it will protect you from a lance, sword or any other implement of ill will." He then pointed to the neck piece, "This is technically part of the Grand Guard but is only protection for the neck." He pointed to all of the different pieces telling me what's what.

After a few minutes of tips and hints, he sent me off to the back room to 'suit up'. I came out slowly and uncomfortably in my new armour. Moving my limbs to check for any problems. None, this blacksmith was better than even Eorlund Grey-Mane.

"You look like a retard with that huge visor up." Said Therisca when a came up to him, near the 'list'. In embarrassment I closed the dragon-head shaped visor down. At first I saw nothing due to the tiny steel chainmail-like thing, then my eyes adjusted and I could see clearly, well as clearly as I could.

"Now you look quite intimidating. By the way, in the list with you is some orc who we caught just after you arrived; he had two others with him. They claimed to be your 'friends' do you know what they mean?" he asked knowingly.

"Ah, crap, they are probably under the employ of the Thalmor. I killed one in self-defence whilst praying to Talos, the other got away. Hopefully they didn't tell the bloody elves."

"Right, well I've seen this Orsimer, and by the nine he is big. If he hits you you'll definitely be unhorsed. By the way, you'll need a horse, come with me." He led me into a stable full with warhorses. "Remember, the horse chooses its rider." With that he stepped aside letting me walk to the fence.

Most of them backed away, all but one huge black stallion. It stood its ground, seemingly waiting for something. Unsure why I was doing this, I opened the gate and held my hand out. It bowed its head for me to stroke. "By the nine, no one's been able to tame him. You have a skill it seems, what do you wish to name him?" asked Therisca in a slightly disbelieving tone.

After a long moment of thinking I had it, "Phantom." In a nod of approval Therisca helped lead Phantom out to be saddled. After saddling him up we moved to the list. The Orc was already there with a cream coloured horse. He was bloody huge, and only in orcish armour. Tough but seemingly weaker than mine. We both mounted our horses and were given lances.

"This shall be eight passes. You will be awarded one point for a strike, three for a broken lance and seven for an unhorsing. You will automatically win if your opponent is unable to continue. If you hit a horse or they falter, you will be deducted of points." Announced the judge on my left.

Personally, now I was trying to keep a clear head as per a pointer from the blacksmith, thinking of how they had this much in a castle. Although it did delve into the mountain. Time seemed to slow as the flag was dropped; we both charged down the list, Phantom was significantly faster though. I had no idea if he hit me but I know I hit him, it still hurt like hell when we collided. When my senses returned I was still sitting upon Phantom "Did he hit me?" is all I could ask as Therisca ran up to me.

"No, he missed terribly; he had his lance down the second the flag was dropped. But you my friend, shattered that lance into a thousand pieces. On a more important note, if you want to unhorse him, you need to drop it a little later. Now get ready, he looks bloody angry" I turned to see an enraged orc at the other end of the list.

We were given new lances, the flag dropped again with time slowing as it did before. This time I hit what seemed perfectly, but felt a sharp pain in my left. My senses returned and again I was safely on Phantom. I looked over my shoulder to see an angry orc running towards me, sword drawn.

The quarter master had told me this was legal to engage in sword combat, I dived off of Phantom rolling to my feet and drawing Advocate and putting it into a defensive stance, what happened then surprised me.

Authors Note: Please don't stone me for a clunky start nor for crap description, I will take any and all advice and please review. New one either afternoon, night or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. Yes, he has a little amnesia.


	3. Chapter 3: Advocate

Authors note: This Chapter is probably going to be quite boring, but bear with me, next one will have 'all the gore and more'. (Not as boring as 1)

Chapter 3: Advocate

Before the brutish orc's blade struck, as if Advocate new of my danger, glowed red, sprouting a strange red ward. The blow came closer until it hit Advocate, instead of a 'ting', a whooshing sound occurred followed by a loud bang. A wasn't touched by the red blast but fell back in shock, the orc, however, was rather unlucky. He was launched into the air and crashed into the list, a huge splinter hitting his bare elbow. He let out a blood curdling cry and fell into a blood rage.

He charged again this time even more carelessly. I got up in time to slash at his stomach, Advocate collided and instead of an explosion it burned hotter than dragon's breath. The Orc screamed again, no blood came out of his second wound however. It had burnt anything oozing its way out. The beast stopped in his tracks and after a few seconds of staring, he fell on top of me.

It hurt having half a giant orc on you, why I didn't move was beyond me. A few seconds passed before my Egg-Brother lifted the beast. I heard one of the squire's talk "So the legends are true, that sword is one of the first of the snow elves weapons. The enchanted blades?"

Another said "By the Eig- er Nine, that blade can break anything with that amount of power!" his lord quickly shut him up though.

"Vorus, you now possess a blade from before even the Forsworn, this is a Snow Elf blade. We all thought it to be lies but it seems not." I looked at the blade, it looked no different, but it felt like a living being.

I laughed awkwardly before speaking, "This oddly feels like when I killed that dragon in Whiterun."

"Right, anyway, I need to talk to you, in private. Come with me." I complied, following Therisca out into his room. After tacking his helm off, revealing brown scales, he said "This you must keep to yourself, no telling anyone. Right. The Snow elf blade you have there isn't the only one, The Altmer and Dunmer have one each, the original Falmer had that one."

"Aren't the Falmer those bloody ugly things from Dwemer ruins?" I interrupted.

"Yes, the Dwemer, killed, tortured and mutilated the Falmer. Those of us here… well privileged ones, refer to Snow Elves, those of old, by their real name, Falmer. Also we revere dragons as you know. Now back to that subject. These swords are linked. We know as a fact that, the Aldermeri Dominions leader possesses one, and will take it to combat if need be. The Dunmer have somewhat a leader but as far as we can tell he is more likely to join us rather than the Altmer if it comes to war."

"And it will, for two reasons; one, those thugs probably had a Justicar with them and secondly, Advocate is now 'alive', if the elves scry with theirs, they will know. Now we need to train you in the use of that, you need to control it, and considering your work with Phantom, should be easy."

With that he replaced his helm and led me toward the main training room. "Now, try whacking this with Advocate." Said Therisca, pointing to one of the practice dummies. I did so, causing it to burn, luckily it was only me and him in here. "This time think about not burning it, make your sword listen."

I struck again, when Advocate hit this time, nothing happened. "Great, now if you can keep it like that you can spar with the Lord-Knight, then you get the choice of staying or leaving."

We continued practicing until a bell was rung. Therisca and I walked out towards the great hall to assemble in front of the Knights Council. Apparently this only happened when something incredibly important was happening.

We walked in, nearly a thousand knights were assembled, more flooding in by the second. Even people without official knighthood were there. The council consisted of Lord-Knight Heralthic, High Magician Esther, Quarter Master Feashal and many other important looking people.

After about ten minutes the room was packed, about three thousand knights in full armour. The leaders all took off their helmets, showing their faces for what seemed the first time. A close look, as close as I could get, showed very pale faces. I think it's only because of being underground.

"Knights of Tamriel, we have received disturbing news, the Thalmor move in force. It seems they have two courses of action, to destroy the Stormcloak Rebellion, or a worse course, to destroy us. Our castle is not impenetrable. They know how to fight us effectively. We must take the fight to them either way. If the Stormcloak are destroyed, our agreement with the Jarl of Winterhold, Korir, will be dissolved."

"This, we cannot allow. We must destroy the Thalmor. It shall take them at least three months to cross the Summerset Isles. To either Solitude, Dawnstar or here in Winterhold. We have many paths to take. We will vote on this, as is our way. The first path to take is we hold Winterhold, informing the Stormcloaks that we join them. This will cause the Empire to send many more troops here. We are all sworn to defend all of Tamriel. If that happens and the Aldermeri Dominion chooses to attack Cyrodil, we shall have to wage offensive war."

"Our second path is, we broker an agreement with the Empire to create forts along the border, primarily to repel the Altmer then we hand them to the Imperials, this might cause confusion with the Dominion, causing them to attack Cyrodil also."

"Our third option is to help the Stormcloaks to take their homeland, this will cause a major weakening to the Empire. If they choose to foolishly attack, they will fail to the entrenched Stormcloaks. Thus the Thalmor attack Cyrodil."

"Our final option is to unite the Sons of Skyrim and the Imperials. This is incredibly unlikely, but most effective if successful. But one course is definite, we need dragons. Dovahkiin, come forth." I stood, dumbfounded for what felt like ages. Therisca gave me a light push and I stumbled forward and slowly made my way up the stairs.

What I saw surprised me, those pale faces from before were like nothing I had ever seen before. There were no distinctive features apart from long ears and pale skin. "Take this papers, you shall be knighted ahead of schedule, you shall go to High Hrothgar, with two people of your choosing. The way is dangerous. What say you?"

I stood thinking of what they could be, someone bumped me to get me talking, "Oh, yes. I shall go tomorrow morning." Heralthic nodded.

"You are dismissed, you must vote for your opinion on which path we should take." He quieted his voice, "Vorus, I must speak with you." We waited for all but me and Esther to leave.

She began to speak in a voice nearly as beautiful as Elspeth's. "Vorus, I sense you wonder as to what we are, yes?" I nodded, "We are Snow Elves or Falmer. You are surprised, yes?" seemingly out of words I nodded again. "If you could be so kind, take my daughter, Elspeth, on your journey. She longs to see the outside and it will be a great honour to be the first true Falmer out to the world."

"Alright, will taking Therisca be a problem?"

"No, he is a grand soldier. Resilient." Replied Heralthic.

"By the way, how are you aware of the Greybeards?"

"They were originally our own, when the Nords, Dwarves and Forsworn attacked we were scattered, the Blades, were part of a Civil War between us. It was somewhat after the Avatar of Akatosh was summoned. They disagreed with our beliefs. At the time we knew of the prophecy of the Dragonborn. We began dragon worship when the Empire invaded."

"The Greybeards agreed, and the blades only know of them, not us. Anyway, we are in a small amount of contact with them. They will know to retrieve their armour and lead you to their leader. Therisca will kill you if you even threaten the Greybeards. Once knighted, they will be your brothers in arms. If you attack them you shall be sentenced to die. The Greybeards are old; they won't be able to survive a blade. Especially yours."

"Now, you best rest for a few hours, Therisca shall lead you to the dorms. Your knighting will be less public considering the times upon us." Ordered Esther. I complied and went out of the hall to meet with Therisca.

Authors note: Yes, not true to Canon, but come on, I feel it is interesting. I will probably have a short travel to High Hrothgar; there are too many FanFics with a full travel. You can probably guess what's going down. Also please review, it would be truly awesome if you do, I will even give you free space chocolate! One Time Offer!


	4. Chapter 4: High Hrothgar

Authors Note: Now our hero gets knighted, climbs 7000 steps and meets the warriors of the voice. If you, my loyal viewers are wondering how the Falmer survived or something along those lines… too bad, wait until CH6 or so. More in depth fake-fake history! Oh, and please, Enjoy!

Chapter 4: High Hrothgar

I awoke from a dream filled with dragons and Falmer, but not as I know them. These were like my new allies. I got out of the bed, dressed in full armour, which I still have not been able ask about, and left the dorms to get knighted.

I arrived in the Great Hall to find only the Lord-Knight Heralthic, Elspeth Torial, High Magician Esther, Therisca, Quarter Master Feashal and a few other knights who I saw in the joust. I walked up to the stage, Heralthic spoke first, "Vorus, please kneel." I complied and bent on one knee.

"Do you, Vorus of Black Marsh, solemnly vow to protect Tamriel and her people against all evils?"

"I swear to it by my blood."

"Do you swear to uphold the religion of the Dragon, and to the None Divines?"

"I swear it."

"Then in the name of the Dragons and the Nine Divines, I dub thee, Sir Vorus of Black Marsh, Knight of Tamriel. Now rise."

"My thanks, Lord-Knight." I said as I arose. All present clapped and congratulated me. It felt pretty nice to finally be part of something that isn't always going, 'Kill this, and Kill that.' It's refreshing to say the least.

"Now, take Brother Knight Therisca and Sister-Knight Elspeth on your journey to High Hrothgar. Dragons and the Nine guide you." We set out to the square room where I first came in, now it was guarded by two spear armed knights. These spears, I am truly amazed they are not used by everyone in Tamriel; they have reach and take any cavalry.

When we exited the huge underground castle, we were all blasted with snow, me and Therisca tightened our cloaks around ourselves, but Elspeth, being a Falmer, stayed as she was, looking like she was 'revelling' in the cold of outside. I can't say I blame her though, being inside her whole life and all.

We set off in the direction of Winterhold to find a carriage to take us to Ivarstead. All the way, Elspeth picked flowers and other things she would have never seen before and put them into a pouch at her slender waist. We arrived there to find no one outside.

As we walked into the area, the sound of wings caught my ears and I immediately drew Advocate. Therisca did the same wit Dragos. Elspeth however walked in front of us. "Dragon, what is your name?" she asked politely, but loudly.

"Why does a mortal wish for the knowledge of my name?" boomed the dragon, rather menacingly.

"Is it not wrong to know the name of the noble foe?"

"Well, you make a fair point, I am Dinokdok. What does yours and your companions happen to be?"

"I am named Elspeth; these two noble knights are Vorus and Therisca."

"Very well, you have been given the grace to know my name, and have repaid it with you own. Now we must do what foes must do, Elspeth Nonvul Hokoron!" It flew up into the skies for a second, disappearing through the clouds and came down quickly, stopping in the sky. "Yol…Toor…Shul!" it roared as fire spewed from its mouth.

Expecting burns I raised Advocate but nothing happened, I looked up to see Elspeth conjuring a huge 'bubble' ward. Even as the fire burned, she stayed strong. After what seemed like a whole minute. The fire stopped, "You impress me mortal, none have resisted the Thu'um before. It seems we are at a stale mate."

"I have an offer for you. Join us, we seek to destroy the one who enslaves you and those you wish your extinction. Join us; come to battle when the Greybeards call or the Dovahkiin and we shall destroy Alduin and all those who threaten you."

After a long moment, Dinokdok spoke "The offer seems beneficial to me, if the prophecy of the Dovahkiin is true, then Alduin will be destroyed. Also I personally wish not to die again. Dovahkiin, shout my name to the skies and I shall help." With that he flew away. Both Therisca and I looked at Elspeth confused.

"We worship them and need them for the war. If you agree not, I suggest you leave for the blades." She said to both of us. Therisca was first to speak.

"Did you just persuade a dragon whose name is Death Hound, let alone speak to it?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" she said rather defensively.

"No definitely not, it's a truly amazing skill to possess." Now people were flooding out of the nearby buildings.

"Is it really gone?" said one of the civilians.

Upon noticing us, all three of the guards moved the crowd away, saying things like, "Nothing to see here civilian, move along."

The Jarl then approached us, "I assume this is official Knights of Tamriel business?"

"Yes, my lord, we need to get to Ivarstead. Quickly." Replied Therisca.

"Very well, the carriage should be ready in moments; the dragon scared everyone to their homes."

"Our thanks, my lord." We moved along to the carriage.

"Need a ride, Cities, 10 septims, towns, 50."

"Ivarstead please." I said handing him the sack of gold. He nodded and motioned for us to climb aboard. It was a relatively silent journey, with only idle chatter going back and forth. Eventually, by days end, we arrived. Immediately we all walked to the inn.

"Welcome, just stoked the fire, feel free to sit down and have a pint of mead, on the house." Said the bartender when we entered the room. We all sat down at the many seats lining the building. The bartender came and laid three pints in front of us, Therisca and I 'popped' our visors and drank them down quickly, Elspeth, however, stayed as she was. Most likely for she was a supposedly extinct race.

I walked over to the bartender after finishing my pint. "Three rooms please, sir." I said while leaving a sack of thirty gold pieces on the counter. All three of us then moved to the inns rooms.

I awoke early in the morning to the sound of a crashing table, I fell asleep in my armour in case of an assassin, I walked out with my hand on Advocate. There was a group of Thalmor here seemingly threatening the Barkeep.

One noticed me and smiled sadistically. "That's the one who attacked our men. Kill him!" I drew Advocate and parried with it, sending all three of the elves sprawling to the floor. Acting quickly I stabbed on through the head, melting his brain.

The other two got up and acted more intelligently, surrounding me. They both suddenly stopped, one having a sword thrust from his back through to his mouth. Blood sprayed all over the place, the other exploding into blood, covering a good portion of the building in blood.

All of the patrons, including me were soaked in red, one or two vomited all over the floor. I handed the Barkeep a huge sack of coins, about 350 in all and hastily ran out, followed closely by my companions. "Thanks for the save, but Elspeth, please don't ever use that spell again. It's going to end up costing all of our money."

"I shall refrain. Now, there is a river nearby, we should probably look our best for the Greybeards." After she said that all three of us walked to the river and went into the water, causing it to turn crimson. After three minutes of non-stop scrubbing with our hands we returned to the inn and very quickly grabbed our things, walking to start the journey up.

We had now been climbing for about three hours, lugging our armour, gear and Klimmeks pack of goods up the never ending stairs. It was quite obvious that we were all exhausted. So we all stoped to take a breather. In between pants I asked "so, Elspeth… where did you learn that… spell form before?"

"Mother. She taught me and the other mages spells forbidden by, even the Mages College. Some are even crueler than that."

"Well, that's a bloody great way to lighten a mood eh, how about we start talking about the Dark Brotherhood and their torture devices or the most brutal joust we've seen." Yelled Therisca, obviously disgruntled by the fact we had climbed so many steps.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset anyone. We all set?" two nods came towards me and we continued our long climb. Another four hours and we finally could see the chapel. Walking inside we met four elderly men.

"Knights of Tamriel? This must be important beyond measure!" said the most old of them all.

Authors note: well I hope you have enjoyed that. Plenty more Elspeth kaboom spells to come. And also a giant fine for a lot of blood. Yes, that name Dinokdok means death hound, Google it or something. But anyhow, I will have another chapter up shortly. Please review and all. Also this chapter's special offer: FREE LINK TO MOONPATH TO ELESWYR (A great mod for Skyrim) ONLY AVALIBLE WHILE REVIEWS LAST.


	5. Chapter 5:Call the Voices

Authors Note: Yay! When I started this chapter, I had 92 views (Still no reviews ). All of you, my faithful readers, are, as all other authors say, a great inspiration, thank you all. Now enjoy the meeting of Paarthurnax! (I really couldn't be bothered droning on with the Dovahkiin-Greybeards quests, so here you have it.)

Chapter 5: Call the Voices

"Yes, we are the Knights of Tamriel and this is important to all her citizens. The Aldermeri Dominion comes for Skyrim in force, we have only a short while to prepare." I said in my 'serious' tone as I handed the eldest the papers.

He read them quickly, then passed the papers to the others. They also read, "Very well, we shall lead you to Paarthurnax, our leader. He dwells at the top of The Throat of the World. We will be along shortly."

We then stood around looking at the bland castle. Its stone was as damp as I had ever seen walls. It shone with the light. After a few minutes, the Greybeards came out in armour similar to ours. They all had grey with crimson strips along the shoulders.

"Come with us and we shall show you to Paarthurnax." They were surprisingly swift walkers for their frail forms and advanced age. We left out into a large courtyard with an oddly placed gate, a tower and a largely shrouded archway to the path up. As we walked, I couldn't help but think of how these Nords were able to build all of this, did they have assistance from the Falmer, or was their order much larger than this.

Arriving to the archway on of the armoured greybeards opened a small sit at the mouth. "Lak… Vah… Koor!" a wave of energy followed the booming voice; all three of us were startled but continued the long walk to the top.

All the way, the greybeards were shouting at the wind which parted in response. After the hours of walking, I thought I might be deaf, my ears hurt like a sword carving into me, always there. I looked over to my companions and saw they had similar problems.

We crossed the threshold and what I saw now horrified me. I huge dragon sat upon a wall similar to all those in ancient Nord ruins. In a booming voice it said, "Arngeir, Borri, Wulfgar, Einarth, Falmer, Argonian and Dovahkiin. Why do you interrupt my thoughts?"

"Paarthurnax, we have received troubling news, the Aldermeri Dominion comes for the Knights of Tamriel, which includes us and you. We must act if we are to survive. We humbly request for you to unite some dragons under your voice."

"How much of a threat are the elves to the Knights?" asked Paarthurnax.

"It is a large danger. They possess the knowledge to counter our tactics. We need as much allies as we can get, also, if you can bait the World Eater to a trap, the Dovahkiin can destroy him."

"I agree to your proposal, but Alduin will not be able to die. It is similar to a daedric prince. He inhabits Sovangarde, you will need the dragon Ohdaviin to take you there. He is one of Alduin's lieutenants, he will know the way."

"Will you be able to persuade his allegiance?"

"Unfortunately, no. But you can go to the city Whiterun, to Dragonsreach and persuade the Jarl to allow your use of the device used by Olaf One-Eye. I shall now take my leave and gather forces for your command. If in dire need shout my name to the skies and I shall come."

With on beat of his giant wings he was above the clouds. "We must travel to Whiterun, Greybeards, go and report to the Lord-Knight, you trained him, Heralthic Stormcaller." Commanded Elspeth in her beautiful voice.

The journey down was fairly fast, we could already see dragons traveling to the Throat of the World. Paarthurnax had quite a skill. After we got to Ivarstead the Greybeards caught a carriage to Winterhold. I overheard two civilians talking. "Those armoured lizards are in for it now, those guards are going to have their hides."

Immediately I saw a guard, then another and before long there was an entire squad of them. "You three halt! You all are accused of murder of three Thalmor Justicar and the defacing of the Vilmyr Inn. What say you in your defence?" yelled the lead guard who wore a cloak.

I whispered to Therisca, "What hold are we in?"

"I think it's the Rift." He replied quietly.

"Draw swords!" I yelled told my companions as I drew Advocate.

"If that is your choice, you shall die for those crimes!" They drew their own weapons and charged. The first two men attacked me, Advocate activated and threw them all back, one exploded suddenly. Blood sprayed all over the other guards. They all stood up and foolishly attacked again. The same effect followed by a burning slash across the captain's chest. In the corner of my eye I saw the familiar shine of Dragos stabbing into the heavily armed soldier, causing blood to pool on the ground.

The remaining two ran for the hills in vain as Elspeth launched two fire balls into each of their backs. "Riften is under Imperial control at the moment, if things go well for us, the Nords will have their own lands. With trade agreements or the like." I said when we continued to walk, citizens all but running away from us.

"Yes, if the power controlling Riften changes, there will be no bounty on our heads." Replied my Egg-Brother. We then crossed the nearby bridge to find Sir Jorald with Phantom and three other horses.

"Dovahkiin, we received word from a Dragon named Dinokdok saying of your need to get to Whiterun, I was sent to aid you in the case things go wrong for us. Having a Nord with you may help diplomatically." He stated as we stopped in front of him.

"Very well, Sir Jorald, you may accompany us to Dragonsreach." I replied as I mounted Phantom, Elspeth mounted a beautiful white horse, Therisca a brown-white horse and Jorald a brown horse. We then all set off at a canter; Phantom is definitely a difficult horse to ride. Much faster than others.

In about half an hour we had Dragonsreach in sight. When we arrived at the gates, for the second time I had travelled here, a guard stopped us, "Stop, Whiterun is closed to all for the reason of a recent increase in dragon activity."

"I am the Thane of this city, I advise you unlock that gate." He looked slightly terrified at me and my companions. But still he persisted like a Black Horse Courier salesman.

"How can I know that, I can't even see your face! Remove your helm!" I complied and upon seeing my face he ran to the gate and opened it. It really feels good to be Thane. Upon entering I saw a whole guard battalion, fifty soldiers in all, training as one, all doing the same drill at the same exact moment.

We continued up to the keep. Upon reaching the gates the guards stoped me again, I only had to pop my visor and they moved aside. Jarl Balguuf the Greater sat lazily upon his throne as usual. When I approached him he already knew who I was.

"Ah, thane. What is it you want?" he asked in his thick Nordic accent.

"I wish to use the device Olaf One-Eye used against the dragon." I replied as I pointed toward the skull above his throne.

"A bold request. But you have shown your worth, only if this does not endanger the people of Whiterun." I nodded to this and continued up the stairs.

"Guards, I advise you all to leave!" ordered Jorald. The guards dispersed and we began the preparations.

"Jorald, I have not seen you in combat, therefore you will need to activate the trap. Elspeth, draw him in and down. Therisca, your with me." I felt like vomiting when a walked to the balcony, I always had a problem with anticipation. When everyone was set I called to the skies as loud as I could, "Oh…Dah…Viin!" after a short while the strong and familiar beating of wings came. Ohdahviin was here.

Authors note: A slightly shorter chapter but eh. If your confused with the guards thing I have two reasons. 1: Needed at least one gory fight. 2: Riften is always changing in who holds it and, as in game, wipes all crimes when the holder changes, also, Vorus thinks if killing your enemies is a crime, killing unjust guards isn't, he has strange ideals. Anyhow, Ohdahviin is present and rather angry. When I uploaded this chapter I had 126 views and no reviews. Please do review; it will be awesome to have some. This chapter's reward shall be… LINK TO DOVAHKIINS HIDEOUT (a great Skyrim mod) COMPLETELY FREE FOR YOU!

P.S. The heading is a reference to a song of ice and fire (Game of Thrones)'call the banners'. Also I apologise for my late upload, internet was down!


End file.
